Surprise
by Yuki Aiko
Summary: AU/Dihari ulang tahun Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino melaksanakan acara pertunangan. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura mengetahui acara tersebut?/if you don't like, don't read. Flame aku terima/


**Surprise**

**Yuki Aiko**

**Rated : **T, semi M

**Genre : **Romance and Humor

**Pairing : **Sasuke and Sasuke

**Warning : **saya tidak menanggung akibat setelah anda membaca ini. OOC, gaje, abal. If you don't like, don't read please.

Summary : AU/Dihari ulang tahun Sakura, Sasuke dan Ino melaksanakan acara pertunangan. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura mengetahui acara tersebut?/if you don't like, don't read. Flame aku terima/

**Chapter 1**

"Wah keren ya?" Ucap seorang gadis bernama Sakura.

"Siapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Itu, yang itu." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk salah seorang siswa yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino tak percaya, "kau menyukainya? Tak kusangka, Sakura." Lanjutnya.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna kemerahan itu.

"HAHAHA... Kau seperti tomat." Ejek Ino,

"Jangan mengejekku seperti itu, kau nanti merasakannya juga."

"Oh, ya?"

"Tentu,"

"Aku kan sudah punya Sai." Jawab Ino membanggakan pacar barunya itu. Mereka berpacaran baru dari sebulan yang lalu. Masih hangat-hangat gitu.

"Dan aku tak punya siapapun. Menyedihkan sekali." Ucap Sakura sambil memerhantikan Sasuke .

"Kapan aku mendapatkannya ya?" Lanjutnya,

"Kapan-kapan, hahaha bercanda." Jawab Ino asal ceplas-ceplos.

"Hey, 'dia' kemari." Lanjut Ino,

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura

"Bersikaplah biasa."

Terlihat Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan Ino. Dia masih terlihat bermandikan keringat.

"Hm... Ino, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" Tanya Sasuke .

"boleh." Jawab Ino

Sasuke mengajak Ino pergi ke ujung lapangan. Terlihat Sakura yang cemburu melihatnya. 'kapan aku di ajak seperti itu?' pikirnya.

"ada apa Sasuke?"

"bagaimana _dia_? _Dia_ masih menyukaiku kan?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"ya , masih. Malah dia selalu memperhatikanmu." Jawab Ino

"tapi aku bingung, kenapa _dia_ bisa menyukaimu?" lanjutnya

"kau keterlaluan." Ucapnya dingin

"aku hanya bercanda, kenapa kau tak mendekatinya saja? Aku bingung kau selalau bersikap acuh padanya, padahal kau sangat menyuka.. hm ralat mencintainya." Jelas Ino

"aku belum menentukan waktu yang tepat."

"Kau selalu saja begitu, bagaimana kau bisa mendekati _dia?"_

_"Dia _pasti menjadi milikku."

"Terserah kau sajalah, sampai jumpa."

* * *

Sakura POV

Kenapa Ino bisa dekat dengannya? Tapi aku mendekatinya saja mana berani. Tadi saja Ino dipanggil olehnya, dia memang lebih cantik, pintar, dan dia sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sai-senpai yang sangat terkenal itu. Beruntung sekali jadi dia. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Sasuke , tapi susah sekali.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," ucap Ino tiba-tiba, untung saja aku tak jantungan.

"Tak apa." Jawabku singkat, entah kenapa aku jadi badmood.

"Ayo kita pulang, kau mau melihatnya sampai kapan?" Ajaknya

"Ya, ayo."

"Sasuke , kita pulang dulu ya. Jaa," seru Ino, dia selalu bisa seperti itu. Aku hanya mengobrol dengannya saja susah. Huh... Menyedihkan.

Drrt... Drrt...

Kurasa handphone Ino bergetar, ia segera merogoh tasnya. Memang benar itu getaran handphonenya. Ino hanya diam menatap layar handphonenya. Aku mencoba melihat layar handphonenya.

_Sasuke calling_

Sasuke meneleponnya, apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan. Hubungan mereka itu apa? Kenapa seperti orang berpacaran seperti itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ucap Ino

"Ya, kau selalu menanyakan itu."

"Hm.. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja bersamanya."

"Oke." Ino menyimpan kembali handphonenya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Dari Sai." Ucapnya, aku tahu dia bohong. Hah... Biarlah.

Ino POV

"Halo," ucapku

"_Kau pulang bersamanya?_" Tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya, kau selalu menanyakan itu." Jawab aku lagi.

"_Ayolah jawab yang benar_." Ucap Sasuke .

"Hm.. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja bersamanya." Jawabku sedikit tertawa,

"_Hey, aku menanyakan dia bukan kamu. Yasudah._"

"Oke." Aku menyimpan kembali handphonenya.

"Telepon dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura, aku tau pasti dia curiga.

"Dari Sai." Ucapku, aku sampai berbohong seperti ini. Semoga dia percaya.

* * *

Normal POV

Matahari sudah muncul kepermukaan, pertanda hari sudah pagi. Terlihat sekumpulan remaja disuatu ruangan bertuliskan XII-A . Mereka sedang mengobrol dan bercanda.

"Ohayou," sapa seorang gadis bernama Sakura masuk. Sekumpulan siswa dan siswi tadi menengok dan salah satu dari mereka menghapiri Sakura.

"Hey, ayo bergabung." Ajak gadis tersebut yang bernama Ino.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sakura singkat, sesekali dia melirik ke belakang Ino.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino

"Itu.. Ada dia." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya seorang namja sambil merangkul Ino. Seketika mata Sakura membulat melihat seseorang yang merangkul Ino.

"Hmm.. Tidak ada, aku hanya mengajak Sakura bergabung," jawab Ino, dia terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Raerin, seorang yang merangkulnya.

Sakura POV

"Ohayou," sapaku saat memasuki kelas, aku bisa melihat Ino sedang mengobrol dengan yang lain, dan ada Sasuke tentunya.

"Hey, ayo bergabung." Ajak Ino.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawabku singkat, sesekali aku melirik ke belakang Ino.

"?" Tanya Ino

"Itu.. Ada dia." Jawabku singkat.

"Ada apa jagi?" Tanya seorang namja sambil merangkul Ino. Seketika mataku membulat melihat seseorang yang merangkul Ino.

"Hmm.. Tidak ada, aku hanya mengajak Sakura bergabung," jawab Ino, dia terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, seorang yang merangkulnya. Aku tak menyangka Sasuke dengan Ino, sampai-sampai Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang'. Ino menusukku dari belakang, aku sungguh kecewa. Lagipula Ino sudah punya Sai kenapa harus mengambil Sasuke juga.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa kau hadir dipertunangan kami nanti malam." Ucap Sasuke , aku lihat dia tersenyum tulus ke arah Ino dan menggenggam tangannya.

Aku langsung berlari menjauh, bisa kudengar Ino memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tetap tak menggubrisnya. Aku merasakan tanganku ditarik, aku langsung berhenti tak mau memandang wajahnya. Aku tau dia Ino.

"Gomen ne, Sakura. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku sungguh tak percaya dia dengannya.

"Segampang itu kau bilang maaf." Aku sudah tak bisa menahan tangisku.

"Aku sungguh tidak tau kalau aku akan bertunangan dengannya." Jawab Ino, ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan.

"Tapi kau menyetujuinya kan?" Tanyaku,

"Kalau kau tak menyetujuinya, aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Ucapku, kalau dia memang menyetujuinya aku benar tak akan pernah memaafkannya.

"Aku.. Aku.." Jawab Ino bingung "a..aku menyetujui...nya ka..re..na orangtuaku..hiks." Jawab Ino, dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

PLAK

Aku tak menyangka, kalau aku menamparnya. Sungguh diluar kendaliku. Aku mencoba melihat Ino, dia jatuh tersungkur dibelakangnya bisa kulihat ada Sasuke membantunya berdiri. Namaku pasti tercoreng dimatanya. Aku tak peduli sekarang, yang penting perasaanku.

"Aku tak percaya kelakuanmu." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Ino dan beranjak pergi. Aku melihat punggung mereka semakin menjauh.

"Baka!" Ucapku pada diri sendiri. Aku beranjak memasuki kelas. Aku merasa jadi perhatian seluruh siswa kelas, semua menatapku sinis. Aku tak peduli apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Aku melangkah ke bangku yang biasa aku tempati, tak ada Ino. Aku tahu dia duduk bersama Sasuke .

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Di koridor kelas X sudah kosong tak ada siapa-siapa. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya.

"Sakura." Panggil sesorang, aku menengok kebelakang. Ternyata Sai.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Nanti malam kau datang?" Tanyanya

"Tidak akan."

"Ayolah, relakan saja Sasuke . Akupun merelakan Ino bersamanya." Ucap Sai, ada benarnya juga sih perkataannya. Hm.. Aku akan mencoba merelakannya dan meminta maaf kepada Ino, karena itu bukan kemauannya.

"Ya, aku akan datang."

"Nanti aku akan jemput kau jam 7 malam."

"Baiklah. Annyeong aku pulang dulu."

Aku memutuskan untuk cepat pulang, ah aku malas memikirkan apa yang terjadi nanti malam. Sampai dirumah aku memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamar dan tidur.

Drrrt...

Aku terbangung karena getaran handphone disampingku. '_Ah.. Mengganggu saja_' pikirku.

**From : Sai**

_**Jangan lupa 1 jam lagi aku jemput. Berdandanlah yang cantik**_**.**

Aku melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding. Omo, sudah jam 6 sore.

**To : Sai**

_**Baiklah**_**.**

Aku langsung bangun dan segera mandi agar terlihat segar. Sekitar 20 menit, aku baru keluar kamar. Aku sebenarnya bingung mau pakai baju apa. Aku mengambil satu gaun berwarna baby pink, panjangnya kira-kira 10 cm diatas lutut. Aku merias wajahku natural, aku tidak suka terlihat berlebihan. Rambutku aku keriting sedikit dan menyanggulnya ke atas. Ada sedikit rambut yang aku sisakan didekat telinga. Hmm.. Simpel tapi cantik. Aku mengambil sepatu berwarna senada dengan gaunku.

Aku segera turun ke bawah, berharap orangtuaku ada. Tapi ternyata rumahku sepi, aku melihat ada memo di ruang keluarga.

**To : Sakura**

_**Ayah dan ibu pergi ke acara keluarga. Maaf ibu tak membangunkanmu.**_

Ting tong

Pasti Sai. Aku segera membuka pintu dugaanku benar. Sai memakai tuxedo, dasinya berwarna soft biru. Aku mengakui dia sangat tampan.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sai,

"Ah iya." Jawabku singkat, aku mengikutinya di belakang. Dia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku hanya menggumamkan 'arigatou'.

Diperjalanan aku hanya diam, dari tadi Sai hanya memainkan handphonenya. Ah aku sedikit bosan. Tiba-tiba mobil yang kami naiki berhenti. Sai membukakan pintu, dan aku segera turun. Aku segera masuk ke gedung tersebut. Aku melihat ada sebuah tulisan 'Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino'. Sungguh aku sangat sakit hati melihatnya. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sungguh aku ingin menangis sepuasnya sekarang. Tapi aku tak ingin terlihat lemah.

"Ayo kita beri selamat kepada mereka." Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku berjalan dibelakang Sai.

"Selamat ya Sasuke dan Ino." Ucapku, Ino langsung memeluk erat tubuhku. Kurasakan dia menangis.

"Mianhae telah menamparmu." Ujarku

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" Tanya Ino

"Hari sabtu." Jawabku

"Maksudku, ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Hah? Aku tak mengerti." Ucapku lagi, sungguh aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentikkan jari. Tiba-tiba semua lampu mati dan ada tangan seseorang yang menutupi mataku.

Tiba-tiba tangan yang tadi menutupi mataku melepaskan tangannya. Tulisan yang tadi bertuliskan '_Uchiha_ _Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino_' sekarang berganti menjadi '_Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura _'. Sungguh aku bingung dengan semua ini.

"Ini hadiah dari kami semua." Ucap Ino

"Otanjoubi omedettou Sakura! Aku benar-benar lupa ini hari ulang tahunku.

"Gomen ne kami mengerjaimu. Dan tamparanmu sangat sakit... Hahaha." Canda Ino,

"Gomen ne, aku terbawa emosi hahaha."

Normal POV

"Sakura-ah, ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasuke , Sakura segera menerima hadiah dari Sasuke .

"Arigatou," ucap Sakura malu,

"Ayo cepat buka, Sakura." Ucap Ino antusias.

"Ok." Sakura segera membuka hadiah tersebut, saat membuka kotak tersebut terlihat sebuah kunci. Dengan segera dia mengambil kunci tersebut.

"Kunci apa ini?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Sasuke , masa kalian baru bertunangan sudah mau melakukan 'itu'?" Tanya Ino disampingnya ada Sai yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang kekasih.

"Sudah tak sabar mungkin." Ucap Sai innocent. Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi Sasuke .

"Sudahlah kalian juga pernah melalukannya, 'kan?" Tanya Sasuke , Ino dan Sai berpandangan dan segera memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan rona merah.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan aku tanya ini kunci apa?" Tanya Sakura,

"Hotel." Ucap Ino dan Sai bersamaan.

"Hotel? Ah... KYAAAA.. MESUM."

**

* * *

**

**FIN**

**[A/N]**: hahaha maafkan aku, rencananya mau M tapi dipikir-pikir T+ aja deh hehehe. Tak seperti ending yang aku pikirkan, tapi tetep aja menurut aku Sasuke nya mesum baru update sekarang. Kemaren kemaren ga bisa nge-update. Udah ah segitu aja. Maaf banyak omongan dibanding deskripsi . Annyeong

Sign,

Yuki Aiko


End file.
